honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Paranormal Activity
Paranormal Activity 'is the 10th episode in 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Brett Weiner,' Dan Perrault' and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 2007 horror film Paranormal Activity It was published on October 18, 2012, and is 2 minutes and 56 seconds long. It was released to coincide with both Halloween and the theatrical release of Paranormal Activity 4. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 6.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Paranormal Activity on YouTube "The cheaper, less interesting version of 'The Blair Witch Project'." ~ Honest Trailers - Paranormal Activity Script In 2009, a screening was held. This audience was the first to experience a new horror phenomenon. What they saw... left them... BORED. REALLY, REALLY BORED. Paranormal Activity. Get ready to experience the cheaper, less interesting version of The Blair Witch Project. Behold the terror of a film so easy, anyone’s dad could have shot it. And so cheap, it’s created a genre of handheld crap. Prepare to be terrified by a marketing department so effective, they actually made cities demand this tedious home movie.. that substitutes shaky camerawork for legitimate horror. With a premise that they’ll milk for at least five more movies. A movie for an audience so gullible they think that a moving sheet is scary. Featuring a guy that can’t stop acting like a total douchebag who plans to fight an invisible demon by yelling at it... MICAH: “Show yourself!” ...and a less hot Katy Perry, who basically just cries a lot. Together, they will confront the terrifying question of why he’s filming so much. KATIE: “Put the camera away." KATIE: "You and your stupid camera are the problem.” KATIE: “Maybe we shouldn’t have the camera. You have to turn off the camera. Will you stop following me with the camera!” NARRATOR: A shocking tale where characters point out what’s scary, MICAH: “Door is freaking moving by itself.” NARRATOR: Walk through an empty house, and sleep for, like, 60 percent of the movie. With a mystery so deep, you’ll be constantly asking is she hot or is it just her big boobs? Brace yourself for 86 minutes of a guitar, a door, a fridge, some empty rooms, a ceiling grate, a chandelier, some blinds, an attic door, stairs, stairs, stairs, stairs…Juliet from Lost? and stairs. Starring... No one. Paranormal Activity. I guess I’ll go see it this Halloween. Nothing else is playing. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other horror films including Happy Death Day, The Blair Witch Project, The Conjuring, Get Out, A Quiet Place, The Purge, It '''''and Halloween (2018). See''' list of Honest Trailers' for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Paranormal Activity has an 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. HuffPost wrote the Honest Trailer was good for anyone who saw Paranormal Activity but "didn’t get what all the fuss was about and kind of wish you could get your money back." Slashfilm said the Honest Trailer was "mighty funny" and its criticisms "pretty much hit the nail on the head." Uproxx called the Honest Trailer "hilarious." Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "great." Production Credits Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by Brett Weiner, Dan Perrault and Andy Signore Edited by Brett Weiner Voiceover Narration by Gannon Nickell External links * 'Paranormal Activity Honest Movie Trailer (VIDEO) '- HuffPost article about the Honest Trailer * 'Honest Movie Trailers: Paranormal Activity by Screen Junkies '- Laughing Squid article * 'LOL: The Honest Trailer For ‘Paranormal Activity’ '- Slashfilm article * 'The Honest Trailer for Paranormal Activity '- HorrorMovies.co article * 'Honest Trailer: Paranormal Activity '- Uproxx article * 'New Honest Trailer for PARANORMAL ACTIVITY '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:2000s Category:Found footage Category:Franchises Category:Blumhouse Category:Season 1 Category:Paramount Picture